The Vampire Diaries: My Aching Fangs
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: Here is the sequel to "The Vampire Diaries: My Unfortunate Encounters", and the full summary is inside. I hope you enjoy.
1. I Got Them Teeth Like Daggers

**The link to the original story (even though it's a fanfic, making it not very original. Whatevs. You know what I meant) is on my profile. I tried to put the link on here, but it was all messed up.**

**I'm still getting the hang of writing in first person, but I'm working on getting better at it. Bear with me, please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>Damon Salvatore has unwittingly turned Andrea Valentine into a vampire. What happens when she then attaches herself to him (whether he likes it or not) so that he can teach her the ins-and-outs of being what they are? The adventures turn deadly - and hilarious - when hunter-slayers get hot on their trail.

Lots of Damon and a little bit of BAMON involved!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I own only Andrea Valentine and this story. <strong>

**I'm running out of clever ways to write my disclaimer, and it's getting quite tiring. I mean, you obviously know that I don't own TVD. And if you didn't know, then that's pretty sad. **

**Enough with my rambling.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire Diaries: My Aching Fangs<strong>

**Chapter 1: I Got Them Teeth Like Daggers**

It was done. I was a vampire and there was nothing that I could do about it.

Not going back into the school for my things, I made my way home (well, I went home after getting something to drink – if you know what I mean). Thanks to my new super speed, I was home within a minute. It dawned on me why my reflexes were faster and why I had been so strong, lately. I had been Changing and didn't know it. My death after being chased around by Katherine the Not-so Friendly Ghost is what completed the transformation.

I went straight to my room and began packing things. Clothes, shoes, a couple books, and my iPod. I didn't pack much, but it was enough at that time. I didn't know where I was going, so I didn't want to be weighed down by too many material things.

While I was gathering my stuff, I stopped in front of the mirror that was on my dresser. I opened my mouth and poked at my canine teeth. Both immediately sharpened and extended, but when I stopped touching them they retracted.

Talk about trippy!

Once packed, I went to the kitchen and got some ice cream out of the freezer. Vampire or not, I was still a sad girl and the ice cream was chocolate. You do the math.

After eating several spoonfuls I gave my parents a hug goodnight, even though it was really a hug goodbye, and then I crept into the room of my sleeping little brother and kissed him on the head. Can someone please explain to me why his hair smelled like ranch dressing? Anyways…

I went back to my room and grabbed the backpack that contained my things. Then I was out the window, and I was gone.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in a clearing in the middle of the Old Wood and searched for a certain mind. It was barely a second before I sensed his presence behind me. I turned around.

"Damon Salvatore. You have ruined my life," I told him.

"If I had a drop of blood for every time I heard that, I would never have to feed again," Damon replied. And then he said, "Although, I probably would anyway." Damon flashed is 100-kilowatt smile at me. I wanted to slap it off.

"I'm a vampire because of you, and I'm only 17. Do you know what that means?" He turned the smile off instantly, his expression unreadable.

"It means," I continued, "That I have to spend the rest of eternity as a MINOR. Do you know how irritating it is when I can't get into a stupid movie after 9 p.m. without an adult? Not to mention being stuck with mood swings and my skin breaking out. Arrgh!" I growled in frustration. Damon was smiling again. "Stop smiling before I give you a good roundhouse kick."

Within a blink of an eye, Damon had me pinned to a tree by my neck. "Remember that I have 500 years on you, little girl, so it'd be best if you watched your tone," he said. His voice wasn't threatening, but he was getting his point across. "Is this all that you called me for? To tell me this?" Damon asked as he released his grip on me and stepped away.

"No. I left home because I didn't want to risk hurting anyone I loved," I replied, standing to my full height. He may have been stronger, but I was taller. So ha, ha, and ha once more!

"And this concerns me because?" Damon said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Because it's your fault that I had to leave in the first place. Remember when you fed on me? Well, a couple days later I died. Your blood is what brought me back and Changed me. Thanks. A lot."

Damon was taunting me now. "With pleasure," he said.

I had had enough. This time it was me who had him pinned. With each hand on either of his shoulders, I pushed him to the ground and bared my fangs. An animal's hiss escaped my throat, but Damon simply looked pleasantly surprised by my display of aggression. It was like he was admiring his handy work. Attacking him was no use. Figures…

"I see, or should I say _smell_, that you've fed already," Damon said as I let him up.

"Yes," I replied. "It's not like I had a choice if I wanted to stick around."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"First off, I need a place to stay. Second, and most important, I need you to teach me how to be a vampire. This is all so new and confusing." I had calmed down a little.

"What is there to teach? You already know how to feed. There's not much else to it – besides having fun with your newfound Power. But I must admit, you have a great deal of nerve to ask for my help after attacking me like that," Damon replied.

"That's the thing. All my emotions are heightened times 100 right now, and I don't know how to control it. And no, I don't have the feeding thing down. Besides, what am I supposed to do with Power? I don't know how to use it. I think you owe me some help, Damon." Not being able to read his face was unnerving.

"I _owe _you?"

"Damon, please!" Why did he have to be so difficult? That roundhouse kick came to mind again.

"You want my help, and yet you still think of ways to try, try being the key word, to hurt me?" He began tut-tutting.

"I can't help it, Damon. I'm just really frustrated." _And on the verge of tears_, I thought to myself and hoped that Damon didn't hear (which he either didn't or he heard and didn't care enough to mention it).

"Come," he replied. "I'll drive you to the boarding house."

"Um, you may not have heard, but Stefan pretty much hates me."

Before I became a vampire, I had interviewed the people of which The Vampire Diaries is based off of in order to get their take on novels/TV show. I did this for a high school article that I was writing. As I stood before Damon I thought back to the interview that I had with Stefan, and it ended with him compelling me to never speak to him again. Charming, right?

"Join the club," Damon said and smirked.

I followed him back to his Ferrari, got in, and put my bag of belongings on my lap. "Nice ride," I said as Damon pulled out onto the road. "Does the radio work?"

"Don't touch that!" Damon began to say, but it was already too late. I turned on the radio, and instantly there was an upbeat pop song playing. I sang along merrily at the top of my lungs.

"I don't need to try and control you! Look into my eyes, and I'll own you! With them moves like Jagger! I've got the moves like Jagger! I've got the mooooooooves like JAGGER!" When the music cut off abruptly, I looked over at Damon.

"Hey! I was singing to that."

"Exactly," he replied.

"I would've never imagined you to be such a stick in the mud," I grumbled. Damon looked back at me, and I saw a grin stretch across his face and a hint of mischief flash through his dark eyes. It made him look so young that I was amazed. That's when I noticed that we were driving faster.

"A stick in the mud, oh?" he said to me.

"Damon? Why are we going this fast? There are too many winding turns to be going at this speeeeed!" Damon whipped around the bend and was steady going faster. I clutched my bag tightly.

"I'm going to die," I said.

"You're forgetting that you're already dead," Damon replied. The car's speed increased with each second.

"Slow down! Don't you realize that this thing goes 198 miles per hour?"

"Let's test that statement, shall we?" Damon floored the gas pedal, and we zoomed around every turn and corner on that one-lane road.

By the time we arrived at the boarding house and got out the car, I was queasy, dizzy, and even a little disoriented. _What have I gotten myself into? _I thought to myself.

"Don't ever call me boring again," Damon told me. "Because if you do, I'll think that you're confusing me with my brother – and we wouldn't want that."

I followed Damon to the porch and he knocked on the door. Mrs. Flowers, I assumed it was her, answered and let Damon step in. From what I could see as I stood back, the lights in the kitchen, living, and dining room were on. I also saw everyone that I had interviewed, Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, Elena, and Stefan, in the various rooms. Only Tyler and Caroline weren't there.

"Oh, hello Damon," Mrs. Flowers said. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Yes, and she won't be so rude as to come in without an invite," he replied. Then he added, "You know what I mean, don't you?"

Before Mrs. Flowers got a chance to answer, Elena came out of nowhere and said, "Do not invite her in."

Oh great. Now Blondie hated me, too. For once, I wasn't the one who started that stupid fight between her and Caroline (which turned into a fight between Meredith and Bonnie, mind you) when they agreed to talk to me for the article. Although, Stefan probably did share the details of his interview with her. Whoops…

Then Welcome Matt came to the door. "She called me a pansy," he said which, much to his annoyance, made Damon turn and actually smile at me.

"Don't get me started on name-calling, okay? Don't forget what you said to me afterwards," I spat back. This made Matt go red as he quietly stepped away. Why was he always going red? Did he have tomato mixed in his genes or something?

When Stefan appeared to see what the commotion was all about, his face immediately darkened when he saw me.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Nope. Everything is tiptop and tickety boo." I gave him my sweetest smile.

"I compelled you to never speak to me." Frustration was growing in Stefan's voice.

"Well, your compulsion wore off after I became a vampire." The hard expression of his face melted into sympathy within an instant.

I looked at Damon who said, "That's where I need your assistance, brother. But if you don't mind, I'd rather talk about it inside. Mrs. Flowers, if you would do the honors."

"Oh, of course dear! Please excuse my manners and come in," she said to me. I kind of liked that old lady.

I stepped over the threshold slowly, waiting to see if I would hit some invisible wall. I was relieved to see that Mrs. Flowers' invite had eliminated that barrier, and a moment later I was standing inside the boarding house.

"So, what's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? Let me know your honest opinions, and constructive criticism always is welcome. <strong>

**Also, let me know if you want me to continue. I'm not sure about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention that the song lyrics belong to a band called Maroon 5. The song is "Moves Like Jagger". The link to the song is on my profile. I can't put it here because the website won't allow me, but I encourage you to check it out. Maroon 5 is a favorite of mine :)<strong>


	2. Jealous Girlfriends & Hunterslayers

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it. **

**Please note that Bonnie is a little out of character, but I did that on purpose (for the humor) so please don't be mad (Although, flamers make me lol.). No offense to any Bonnie/Bamon fans because I love her and Damon too. This was in all fun. **

**Andrea Valentine is an OC. I only own her and this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Jealous Girlfriends, Hunter-slayers, &amp; Tutu<strong>

"Damon, can I speak to you for a moment?" I had only been in the house for a second before Bonnie was pulling Damon off to the side.

Mrs. Flowers directed the rest of us to the living room and told me to take a seat. I sat in an armchair as I eavesdropped (no shame here) on the conversation that Dracula and Little Red were having. Damon isn't the only one who can assign people nicknames. Humph.

"What's wrong?" Dracula asked her.

"As if you didn't know. Damon, how could you turn her into a vampire? Is there something you're not telling me?" You could hear the distress in Bonnie's voice as she spoke.

"Trust me, I didn't mean to Change her. She's almost as annoying as Mutt." Oh, no he did NOT just say that.

Just as I was about to go over and tell Damon off, I was distracted by Stefan's voice.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Has Damon taken you hunting?"

"Well, no… I kind of took care of that on my own." Stefan was about to reply, but was cut off when Damon and Bonnie entered. I glared at the older Salvatore until he shifted his gaze.

"So, what have you all decided?" Damon finally asked.

"She's not staying here, is she?" said Matt. He was obviously asking for an argument.

"What if I am staying? You scared?" I retorted.

"Of course not. I just don't like you."

"Oh puh-leez! Dude, you're like 'Meg' from _Family Guy. _Nobody cares about you!"

"You think you can just come in here and insult me like that?"

"Shut up, Meg!"

"Enough!" Meredith stood in between Matt and I. During the argument, I wasn't aware of the fact that we were both standing, facing each other. "Andrea, we know you're going through a hard time right now but you can't let your temper get the best of you. Don't you want our help?"

I immediately felt guilty.

"Yes. I'm sorry," I replied.

"Me too." Matt stuck his hand out and I shook it.

Meredith continued, saying "And Matt, you need to keep it cool as well." Meredith saving the day, once again.

Now that the tension had settled, everyone took a seat.

"Why did you come to Damon?" Bonnie asked me.

"Because his blood was in my system when I died; therefore, I thought he was the one I should turn to. Wait – I'm not, like, sired by him or something? I heard that being sired makes you forever loyal to the vampire that turned you. That would be bad." Damon obviously agreed because, although he looked calm on the outside, I could sense him cringing on the inside. I'm not that hard to be around, am I?

"Well, there's plenty of room in this large old house. I already have the bed in the spare room made," said Mrs. Flowers.

"You're so nice," I replied. Mrs. Flowers winked and went to the kitchen. From the smell of it, she was making dinner for the humans. It occurred to me that I had been human only the day before. I missed being human, and being with my family, already.

"So what were you expecting Damon to do?" Elena asked me. She was no longer sounding harsh, just mildly curious.

"She wants me to teach her how to be a vampire," Damon replied before I did. "I honestly don't think she needs my help."

"Didn't you say that you fed already?" Stefan asked me.

"Yes, but I didn't kill the person. And it was someone I knew – kind of."

"Did you Influence them to forget, afterwards?"

"Uhhhh..." I had forgotten about that. _Crappity, crap, crap, crap._

Damon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose you do have some things to learn. Come," Damon said.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I was still offended by what he told Bonnie.

"I'm going to show how to cover your tracks." That's when Bonnie approached me.

"Before you go, can I offer you a few words of advice? Um… in the dining room?"

"Sure," I replied and followed her. I thought that Little Red seemed nice, but you're about to see that I am a poor judge of character. The moment we were alone, she turned on me.

"Listen here, you Amazon," she spat. "Damon belongs to me, okay? One false move and I will put a spell on you so bad, you'll be begging for a stake through your heart."

How could someone so small be so scary? This was not like the Bonnie that I had read about in the books.

"First of all," I began, "you're crazy and you have jealousy issues. Secondly, Damon and I aren't on the best of terms right now. Not only did he turn my life upside-down, but he hurt my feelings. Lastly – did I mention that you're crazy?"

"You said that twice," Bonnie said as she took a step towards me, backing me into a corner. _Girl, you just don't know_, I thought to myself. _Provoke me any further, and I will tear your throat out._

I was surprised at how violent my thoughts had turned, but I guessed that that was what came with being a predator.

"I'm ready to go." Damon's impatient voice came from the other room.

In his yellow Ferrari, I waited for Damon to get in so we could go fix my mistake of not Influencing after feeding.

After stern words of warning from Stefan to Damon, Bonnie came and stood on tip-toe as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and gave him a soft kiss. It was sweet if you liked that sort of thing.

It made me want to puke.

Although, I must say that the glare that Bonnie gave me after made me want to slink down in my seat and hide. What _was _her problem?

Shortly after, we were at the house of the guy that I had fed on. It's funny that I can't remember his name now. I mean, I did have a crush on him before. Haha. Since I can't remember, let's just call him – I don't know – Tutu? Hahahahahahaha, okay!

Damon used Power to put Tutu's (tee hee) parents in a deep sleep. Because I had been invited in the last time I was there, I went up to his room and opened the window for Damon. Tutu, still dazed from my last visit, invited Damon in.

Damon made me watch as he made Tutu forget about me biting him. Afterwards, he went to the parents to make sure they didn't know a thing. This left me alone with Tutu. My jaw began to ache.

When Damon came back to tell me that it was time to go, it was only to find me attached to Tutu's neck drinking heavily. Damon grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away.

"Have some self-control!" he snapped.

"You totally sound like Stefan right now," I teased.

Damon rolled his eyes and, again, made Tutu to forget what had just happened. Then Damon put him in a deep sleep, like his parents.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my arm, and we both jumped out the window. The moment we hit the ground, there was a loud _pop!_ and Damon was on his knees, blood gushing from his chest. From the wound, he pulled out a wooden bullet and looked at me.

There was another noise, and soon I was hit in the arm. I copied Damon and pulled it out. It really hurt. What was going on?

Damon and I were shot at again, but our senses were on alert and we dodged the vampire-unfriendly bullets.

The man who was shooting at us was hiding behind the neighboring house, and I snuck up on him and snapped his neck. As he dropped to my feet, Damon came up beside me.

"A hunter-slayer," he said. "And an amateur, at that."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I'll have to have a talk with Meredith, but for now we will dispose of his body. I had plans to leave town, anyway, before I met you. Would you like to accompany me?" My eyes widened when Damon asked this.

"You want me to come with you?" Damon looked at the body of the man I had just killed. The human that had attacked Damon Salvatore, the most powerful vampire, and caught him by surprise.

"I think that having you around will prove beneficial. You've got spunk." Damon replied. This was a huge step up from the last comment that Damon had made about me.

Damon picked up the man's body so we could do something with it.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I left it on a cliff, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. Not only that, but I'm trying to have an update to "Love That Reunites" up in a few hours so I wanted to save some energy lol. I have a lot of writing to do tonight.<strong>

**As always, please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated, and if you don't like the story please tell me why. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.**

**I have fun writing Andrea. What's your opinion of her? I'm curious to know what you guys think. **

**Thank you!**


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy :)**

**It took me forever to write this, but I wanted to get it updated and out the way. **I tried to make this chapter a little longer, and I will do so with my other fics as well.****

Note To Those Following My Stories_**: Updates are on the way. Thank you! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>*IMPORTANT*: <strong>_I realize that Bonnie is very OOC in this fic, so please don't be upset. I'm a huge Bonnie/Bamon fan (Team Damon all the way) and I don't mean to offend anyone by making Bonnie act so different. This is all in good fun. Thanks if you understand. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Andrea Valentine, this plot, and any other OCs that come about. L.J. Smith created the TVD world (despite what anyone says), and I'm having a ball as I play with it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins<strong>

"There shouldn't be anyone after you in Fell's Church," Meredith was speaking to Damon. We had just gotten back to the boarding house. "Someone must've tipped them off."

"But how?" was Bonnie's question. Meredith looked at me and I got a little bit uneasy.

"What?" I asked.

"Andrea, who else knows about your - condition?" Meredith replied.

"I left home the night that I became a vampire. There's no way that anyone could... Uh oh."

Damon turned toward me. "What is it?" he asked.

At this point, everyone, especially Damon, was staring at me. Playing with my hands as I tried to find my voice, I swallowed.

"Well, I… Um… You see…"

"Get on with it!" Little Red snapped, making me jump.

Taking a deep breath, I let my words spill out. "I may or may not have documented what took place during your interviews and left the file open on my computer, before I left."

"Why was that so hard to say?" Stefan asked.

"In that document I wrote how Damon bit me, thereby turning me into a vampire." Damon grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. I babbled on. "But, but I also told them that there was no use going after you! They don't stand a chance. I made it clear that I would be okay, and that there was no need to go after you!"

"Apparently, you didn't make yourself clear enough." Damon gave me a small shake as he said this.

"They had a right to know what happened!" I understood Damon for being angry with me, but that couldn't keep my temper from flaring.

"Damon, let her go," Stefan spoke calmly as Damon released me.

"I didn't know, Damon! And what makes you think that this is my fault? I've only been away from home for a few hours. They think I'm asleep!"

"She has a point," said Meredith. Damon's gaze on me shifted as he turned his head away. Just as we were starting to get along, Mr. Grumpy Fangs decides to be an inconsiderate jerk. The nerve of him to blame this on me. It's not like I turned myself into a vampire, he did! Even if it was by accident.

I covered my face in my hands and sat on the floor. This was all too much, too soon.

"Well, I don't know who these hunters are, but it's only a matter of time before more come due to Andrea's letter." There was no judgment in Meredith's voice, but her meaning was implied. I was causing trouble for them.

"This is all my fault," I replied, lifting my face. "I should've never left home. I just didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Of course not, dear. Why don't I show you to your room so you can get settled in? It's a been rough night."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers." I smiled at the kind old lady as she led me upstairs.

I couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Flowers was the only one to refute my claim of everything being my fault. It was okay, though. I'd find a way to prove myself and make the situation better. I had no idea how, mind you, but I'd find a way.

In my room at the boarding house, I studied my reflection and noted the subtle differences in my appearance since I became a vampire. My hair was longer and had gone from dark brown to black, my eyes were a magnificent green instead of hazel (reminding me of Stefan's), and the bone structure in my face had truly defined. The only thing that hadn't changed was my olive-toned complexion. I wasn't disappointed by the changes. It was just - different.

At the sound of a knock, I opened the door to find Elena standing there holding pajamas.

"I brought these for you," she said. "I got them from Meredith since you two are around the same height. I didn't know if you had your own."

"I do, actually, but thanks. And could you thank Meredith for me, as well?" I replied.

"Sure thing."

Just as Elena was about to walk away, she turned around and faced me again.

"Hey, Andrea?"

"Yes?"

"Don't beat yourself up about this. We've been through worse."

"What about Damon?" I winced. Elena gave me a small smile.

"Give it some time, and I'm sure he'll come around."

"Thanks," I smiled back.

After that little talk with Elena, I changed into my night clothes and snuggled into bed. It had been a stressful day and the sleep came willingly.

When I woke up, I was in a large dusty bedroom that looked like something out of one of those old black and white movies. Classic and some-what creepy. I didn't know where I was, but it wasn't the boarding house. I got up from the white-sheeted bed that I was laying on and went to the window. My surroundings looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. _Where was I? _

This can't be right. How on earth did I get to Transylvania? (Don't they call it Romania these days? Oh whatever, it's the same thing. Leave me alone.)

I left the room, ran down the hallway, and descended a flight of stairs. When I got to the bottom, I looked to my right and saw a man standing there.

_Dracula?_

No, it was Damon! I think… He was wearing a tuxedo and a red cape, and his hair was slicked back and shiny. Like, really shiny.

What'd he do, rub ten jars of gel through it? Goodness.

Count Salvatore held out a wine glass, containing a red liquid, to me. Assuming that it was blood, I felt a familiar ache in my jaw and stepped towards Damon.

He put the glass in my hand and spoke in this really crap accent (he sounded like The Count von Count from Sesame Street), "D-rrink dis. It will make you feel bettah."

I took a sip, anticipating the strong, coppery taste of blood.

"Fruity-licious, no?" Damon said in that annoying voice.

"This is fruit punch! What the hell am I supposed to do with fruit punch?"

Fear struck instantly when Damon glared. Just as I was about to turn and run for my life, my eyes flew open and I found myself back in the boarding house with the real Damon bending over me.

"Andrea, wake up!"

"Aaah!" I bolted upright and my head collided with Damon's. Not even supernatural reflexes could save him.

"Ooowww," I whined, hand to my forehead. Damon just glowered at me for a moment before sticking out his own hand.

"Here," Damon said, tersely. In his outstretched palm was something small and blue (this time).

"A lapis-lazuli ring? For me? Thank you." I slipped the ring on my left index finger and stretched my hand out to examine it. I had always wanted one of these. It was so pretty.

"Mrs. Flowers made it for you. Thank her," Damon replied as he made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

Damon came back in, answering, "Get up and get dressed. We're leaving."

I remembered that he had suggested me leaving town with him, after I had killed that hunter-slayer, but I thought he might have changed his mind.

"Damon?" I spoke before he could shut the door behind him.

"What?"

"Can YOU tell me how to get to Sesame Street?"

Damon looked at me funny before shaking his head and finally leaving the room. I'd have to tell him about my dream later.

Rummaging through my bag for appropriate travel wear, I wondered where Damon was taking us. Italy was my first bet, but you could never know for sure when it came to unpredictable vampires.

Outside, Damon was standing next to his car with Mrs. Flowers, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith . Tossing my stuff into the vehicle, I got in the front seat and rolled down my window.

"Thank you so much for the ring, Mrs. Flowers."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Bye, Damon," Bonnie said as she gave him a hug.

"Stay safe, guys. We'll hold down Fell's Church, but if you need any support just call." Meredith looked at Damon and me in turn, as she spoke.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Damon replied as he seated himself on the driver's side.

Stefan leaned into my window saying, "Be sure to give my brother a hard time, will you?"

"Don't I always?"

Moments later, the group and the boarding house were growing smaller and smaller as we drove away. With the top of the convertible missing and the wind blowing through my hair, the promise of a new beginning was elevating me. Throughout everything that had gone wrong in just a week, I was going somewhere that I had never been to before and it was exciting.

"_Arrivederci_! I love you all!" I turned around and waved. The others all waved back before disappearing completely as Damon rounded a corner.

A few minutes later, we were still on Old Road and going in the opposite direction of the airport. Wherever we were going, I was sure that we couldn't get there by car. I decided to ask.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"London, England. I have some things to take care of."

"The airport is the other way," I said, pointing.

Damon pulled off the road and into the Old Wood, bringing the Ferrari to a stop.

"You want to learn how to use your Power, no?" he asked. Damon got of the car and I followed.

"Yes... What are we doing out here?" We're supposed to by going overseas, yet we were standing in a clearing in the middle of a suspicious woodland? (Even in broad-daylight the Old Wood looked sketchy.) From 1 to 10, this guy was a 15 on the scale of confusing. Then it dawned on me.

Damon transformed into a crow before my very eyes. I have to admit, it was fascinating to watch him melt into another form.

_Now you try. _

Damon's mental voice rang clear in my head, as he perched on a tree branch. The only thing that wasn't clear was how on earth I was supposed to change into a bird. The telepathy continued.

_Focus and channel your Power._

_How?_

No answer.

"I guess I have to figure it out," I breathed out loud.

Closing my eyes, I began to gather up whatever Power was in me. I could feel it formulating, like a ball of fire in my chest, but what was I to do with it? Focus.

_An owl? No, that_ _reminds me of Katherine. Don't wanna be a crow because that's Damon's thing. Falcon? Nah... Stefan did that already. Stop trying to be original, Andrea, and turn into something! Preferably with wings. Ahhh, there we go!_

When I opened my eyes, I was standing only a few inches off the ground. I had succeeded in shape-shifting, but something wasn't quite right. Why was I on all fours?

_You were supposed to turn into something that could __fly_, Damon's mind said to my own.

From where I was standing, I could see my reflection in the rim of one of the car tires - and it was unbelievable.

I was a cat. A black cat.

_Damon? What happened?_

_Just try again._

Thankfully, the second try had me shooting through the air as Damon joined me in the clouds. It was exhilarating.

We soared the sky together, flying nowhere in particular but doing figure eights and loopty-loops around each other. I let out a cry of excitement and found it to be that of an eagle. I'm surprised I didn't turn into a parakeet, or budgie as some may call it.

I swooped back down to the tire rim to get a look at myself. Damon perched next to me.

_I am a Golden Eagle. I know this from the time in elementary school I spent obsessed with all animals._

_Interesting._

_Hey Damon?_

_Si?_

_If we're flying to London like this, how will I get my belongings there?_

_You can get new things once we arrive. Anymore questions?_

_You're really going to leave your Ferrari out here?_

_I have another one._

_Of course you do._

Both in avian form, we set off for England. It was a tiring journey, but that made it all the better when we finally arrived.

We landed discreetly behind a tall building and took human form. I thought I sensed someone else's presence, but I shrugged it off when I saw no one there. The feeling of being watched disappeared as I took a precautionary look around.

"I have a flat here," Damon informed me. "You'll have your own room."

"Cool," I smiled.

Damon's flat was simple in decor, yet modern. The color scheme was black and white, the furniture was small, and the kitchen (not that we'd be using it) was in stainless steel. The flat itself was spacious and provided a view of the city. Stretching my heightened sight, I could make out Big Ben and The London Eye in the distance. There were other various buildings and sky-scrapers that I wanted to explore, but at that moment there was only one thing on my mind.

Blood.

The trip was exhausting, and I needed it. The burning dryness in my veins only emphasized my desire.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Damon asked me.

"Damon, I'm - thirsty." It came out weird, but I didn't know how else to say it. What?

"I was just thinking the same thing." Damon smiled at me.

Dread and excitement mixed in the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling that things were about to get really interesting - or go terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... I wonder what will happen next. No, really. I'm writing this thing as I go :P<strong>

**Personally, my favorite part was Andrea's dream. Anyone who's watched Sesame Street as a child knows what The Count von Count sounds like, lol (you can find it on YouTube if you don't). I am not ashamed to admit that I never truly grew out of that show. Super Grover FTW.**

**Please review and tell me what you think (was this good, bad, meh?). If you have any criticism, I would sure like to know. :)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
